


A Friend For The Empty

by TheNightWatcher



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: 'Vert' means 'green' in French, After the Kantera event, Dragon!Informant, Fantasy-like Au, Fluff and Angst, Had to test myself by not going over 4k words but I went over it just a little, M/M, Russell isn't sure if Info is male or not: refers to him as 'it', Story usually refers to Info as an 'it', The theme is 'Dragons' apparently., Yumi Bombers event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: A semi-short one-shot about an AU where Russell is simply a loner child who wanders outside because it brings him very slight peace like Kantera once told him it would. On a day where the quiet blond simply wandered out too far; he is met with a hostile dragon with piercingly vert eyes.





	A Friend For The Empty

That female gate guard is such an idiot for following Russell so far out here. He’s just one kid; it didn’t matter if something happened to him.

However, he can’t help but wonder if she found her way back. A snow storm had started, and the guard should not stick around for that. The boy felt snow crunch under his feet as he made his way forwards and into the wilderness ahead, away from his closed up village. His ice blue eyes stayed on the white flooring as he kept moving.

 The graceful snowflakes danced and twirled in fast velocity as they descended in the darkness; their beautiful movements missed by the young teen. The wind harshly pelted the ungrateful boy with harsh breezes and cold air. Snow was shoved off the ground for a few moments before landing back on the white flooring as if the snow covered place began a sea with actual waves. Frost was hitting him hard without mercy. Without a proper coat, Russell kept his hands shoved in his pockets in attempt to keep warm. Prickles of pain from frostbite and discomfort started to bite at him, but the blond only pushed on. A white breath escaped him as he breathed, several puffs of the same gas appearing with each exhale.

Why should he even care what happens to her?

She just keeps butting her way into his business. Who cares if he ends up with bruises? It doesn’t matter where Russell got them. _He fell down_ , that’s all there is to it. Don’t question his words and just move on with your life. Why does she want to know so much? He’s simply just a drop of water in the sea of people the female guard would meet. Yet, Miss Bombers seems to be persistent on the truth.  

It’s not like Russell would give it to her. Whatever that vile creature does to him is Russell’s business, and his alone. He was doing this for her sake. Why can’t she notice that? 

Whatever, he didn’t care about the whole thing anyway.

The boy glanced between the snowy area and the trees. It was difficult to see but faint moonlight helped. Russell squinted at a large stone wall connected with a cliff heavily guarded by trees and bushes. He noticed the stone covering, a cave. The wind seemed to ease up, as if allowing the child a moment to think.

It’s better than freezing to death out here. His toes were already hurting from the constant cold and he could use a breather. He sped ahead and crawled through the space of the evergreenery. He pushed through branches and leaves covered with snow before entering the space. The cave was bigger than he thought, the inside being wider than it looked from outside. Oxygen that wasn’t stained with the harsh breeze from the outside made it easier to breathe and allowed the boy to catch his breath. Russell sat three feet away from the entrance in order to avoid the harsh winds from the outside still trying to reach him, then pulled his knees to his chest in another effort to keep warm.

Russell’s thoughts trailed back on today, and why he ended up here in the first place. The boy’s dad had injured him again, but the reason was different. It’s only natural for one to get angry if another tries to stop their plans. Russell evaded a few blows but couldn’t escape a kick and a bruise on his arm from a death grip which still burned. The uncaring boy hugged his knees tighter.

This is nothing. He had worse. There was also the fact Russell had escaped, and so everything that had transpired before didn’t matter.

Russell may be a bad kid, but at least he isn’t his dad’s level of disgusting. 

A light step resulted in Russell glancing up to view a black figure hurling itself at him. The young boy didn’t even have to react as he was swiftly mercilessly pinned under the animal. Russell heard the sound of metal hitting the floor but he couldn’t divert his attention from the danger holding him. The boy tried moving, but couldn’t lift any of his cold limbs. Was he tired from all the walking and cold? No, this creature was simply too strong for him. This was it.

Ice blue eyes which had been shut, opened and locked onto piercing green. Silted pupils stared into the dull depths of blue before a claw with the intent of killing was lifted. It wasn’t difficult to tell the claw was aimed to slash the young human’s neck.

Russell struggled under the tight grasp for a few seconds before giving up once no progress was made. Dull ice blue eyes soon stared blankly at the ceiling of the cave. There was no point in struggling any longer, end him already. It took the boy a few moments to notice the creature holding him did not strike. His dull eyes moved back to green, then to what the creature seemed to be staring intently at. It was his metal compass which laid a couple inches away. It must’ve fell out of Russell’s pocket during the ambush. The metal piece was carefully picked up by a clawed limb. 

The young blond was then very unprepared for the creature to roughly headbutt him right after. The contact was smooth but darn, did it hurt. The boy faintly hissed in pain as a faint memory was suddenly forced up into his mind.

* * *

 

_  A very young boy stared blankly at the red and white rabbit in his arms. His precious rabbit remained still as he walked aimlessly in the wilderness. Russell had been there as a carriage in the village ran it over. He should’ve been there for it quicker. His poor rabbit. The white furred creature which was now stained with red. It will never sleep next to him at night again. It will never lightly nibble the little boy’s fingers nor will it hop around whenever it wanted, ever. _

_ Today, the boy had learned he hated pity. Why did the other villagers just look at the rabbit’s still form and point before walking away? All they did was talk, talk and talk. They did nothing, and Russell noticed they never do. ...People are disgusting.  _

_ The rabbit is cold, just like this weather. It was winter again, and the snow lightly fell. _

_ Russell gently rubbed the still animal’s bloodied ears before pausing once his working caught a soft sound akin to a whine. _

_ The blond walked further before coming across a tree. The tree was wasn’t too tall, but it was young in growth. Perched on the tree, was a mystical creature of the skies. _

_ Dragons were rare for any humans to see. They stayed out of sight, into the deepest areas covered by nature, and for a good reason. Humans tend to hunt the mystic beings for their fangs, claws and eyes. Their scales fetched a good price as well. Despite this, dragons were very hard to take down. Their strengths varied with each individual dragon. They were still a mystery, but people knew they existed. _

_ Dragons were feared, claimed to be scary and merciless to anyone. They were proud creatures who tend to move in packs or even be rogue.  _

_ This dragon, contained coal black and innocent white scales. It's pattern resembled a chess board with it’s colors, and the creature had sharp silver claws with a rounded snout to fit. Green eyes seemed to reach ice blue ones as Russell was caught staring. _

_ Russell quickly averted his eyes and held his rabbit tighter against him as if it was a stuffed animal. He didn’t see anyone. There’s was no dragon. Please don’t attack him. After a few moments of nothing, the boy had glanced back to the dragon which remained in the tree. There were tiny splashes of red on the snow under the branches. It looked like freshly painted flowers. The winged creature was injured. There was a chain pulling on the dragon’s tail, a large stone ball hung from the free end while the other clung painfully onto scales. _

_ The blood continued to drip as suited pupils in green eyes stared intensely at the child, yet Russell could tell it was out of focus. The danger was there. The dragon clearly wasn’t in it’s right mind. Someone had been hunting it and nearly succeeded. A low growl rumbled, and it startled both living beings. _

_ The dragon was exhausted. Russell could tell that much. That sound could’ve came from it’s mouth. Yet, the little boy doubted it. He slowly stalked forwards and steeled himself when the dragon let loose a vicious snarl. A small hand lightly touched the chain holding the creature’s tail hostage. A green flame nearly harmed his face but the young blond didn’t hesitate. He used a finger to detach the simple hatch connecting the metal, and the chain connected to the heavy matter fell off. _

_ Russell decided not to make further eye-contact. He took a step back, prepared to run off; yet he ended up pausing. He stared at the snow covered ground decorated with red. The little blond glanced to the tree, then to his rabbit--No, the lump of flesh and fur in his arms. This dead animal wasn’t his precious bunny anymore. It’s nothing more than a used and broken body without a soul. _

_ Russell tossed the bloodied and still animal under the tree and began making his way back. There was silence as he walked before something round collided with his head. The child didn’t hiss or cry. He merely picked up a strange metal compass with an odd design. The engravings on the front of the compass shaped a single eye without pupils. Russell glanced back, and noticed the dragon and the bloodied lump of fur were gone from the tree. _

* * *

 

 Russell came to his senses with a grunt. He used a hand to hold his aching head. Ice blue eyes quickly scanning the cave to view the same dragon from back then, watching his movements curiously in those sharp emerald-like eyes. It took the blond to figure out the compass was again laid by his side, and Russell scooped it up. He tossed the metal piece to the dragon. It was caught by a claw, a good catch. 

The boy glanced to the opening of the cave. The harsh winds had died down from outside from Russell’s point of vision. There was also the lack of darkness from the entrance. He glanced back to the dragon and stood up, ignoring the painful needle aches from his toes and legs. Russell had already gave back what he didn’t mean to have. There was no point in staying any longer. The dragon didn’t seem to react as the boy made his way out the cave and into the lessened storm. 

Russell only made it a few meters before stumbling and landing in a patch of snow under a tree. He tried to move but his muscles were stiffened and the needle pain seemed to numb. It’s no good. The boy had not warmed himself up enough back there. He was going to die. Ice blue eyes stared into the snow. He compared his position to his pet rabbit years ago. No one would help him, but that was fine. This was coming for him in a long run since he was such a loner. Russell soon decided to close his eyes and sleep. If he died here, would Miss Bombers be sad? She shouldn’t be. They barely know one another. With this, she’ll stop going to his house, to see that vile being.

  
The blond barely registered another body slowly curl around him before he drifted off.

* * *

 

 When Russell woke up, he felt warm scales around him. The boy quickly noted the black and white dragon with it’s eyes closed curled up with Russell, who roughly shoved the creature away on impulse. The dragon’s sharp eyes snapped open immediately in alarm but once noticing it’s wake was the fault of the human, tossed snow at the the blond with a snort and flick of it’s tail.

Russell wiped the snow out of his face and hair hurriedly before it burned sensitive eyes, giving the dragon his best blank and disapproving stare. The dragon only gave a smile--A smug one. Can dragons smile smugly?

It left the boy irritated. Why did this dragon even bother to save him? It should’ve left the blond to freeze to death. Russell glanced up at the white sky. There were still clouds, but the snow had stopped falling. He might as well get back. The blond stood carefully this time, eyes still on the majestic creature before him. He steadily walked off. It took Russell a few moments to notice the black and white creature was beside him, it’s claw tracks left in the snow as it padded along.

The boy nearly did a double take, but didn’t comment. Russell continued to stride back without glancing toward his ‘companion’. What did it want with him? The dragon seemed to staring, which resulted in the boy peeking at whatever the creature had been looking at. Russell’s clothing had been ruffled, revealing a blue and black bruise on his wrist. As if on reflex, the boy shielded it with his clothing by tugging the cloth down. 

_ I fell down, don’t ask.  _ Russell had whispered under his breath to himself. It’s not like the creature could speak to him anyway, but Russell felt as if he had to say it.

The dragon stared a moment longer before glancing away. It still continued to follow though. After a while, the boy had become a little accustomed to this creature’s presence. It ended far too quickly though, because the gate into the village was up again. Russell glanced to his side to view the disappearance of the dragon. The tracks were also gone, as if it didn’t exist. Yet, Russell knew better. 

The boy made his way to the gate, the female guard who had been looking for him last night came rushing up to him.  Miss Bombers started giving him a harsh scolding of a lifetime before roughly ruffling his head in a friendly manner, declaring a daring brat like him shouldn’t do that again. The guard offered to escort him home but Russell immediately said no. The boy did not want her to interact his dad at all. It’s pesky in the fact the guard doesn’t notice the danger around that vile creature.

Miss Bombers let him go back by himself surprisingly. It was probably because she skipped out on her duties to look for him all night yesterday. 

As he made it to the door, he looked back on Miss Bombers face. It was one of heavy relief. That’s was the first time in a while anyone had ever cared so much for his existence. It only fueled his desire to protect her from his dad. Even if Russell continued to get hurt in that process. He opened the door, with the stoic face to deal with the day. His thoughts of the rare dragon stayed in the back of his mind. He would write about it in his diary later. 

When the boy’s drunk father asked for Miss Bombers, Russell ignored him. That pissed the disgusting adult off, but Russell didn’t care. The quiet boy never cared, even if the boy occasionally thought maybe he did. 

* * *

 

Ever since that day with the dragon, Russell and the creature had been meeting up. Not exactly, it’s more like the creature had a fascination with the boy so it kept searching for him. It would always find him first. The two patterned dragon would find the boy sitting under a tree by himself or leaning on the wall outside the cave. The creature would then jump from it’s hiding spot and join the boy in an afternoon or night stroll. Usually the blond was out of breath, as if he was escaping someone just to arrive so far in the wilderness.

There was also the occasional time the boy was beaten worse than usual, and most of the time; the blond would hide his limp, but the dragon would always catch it. Rare creatures like it, would have to be sharp to survive after all.

Russell wouldn’t let the dragon get too close when he was too injured to be touched, but the winged creature found loopholes. Whenever the boy would take a nap under a tree, the dragon would rest next to him. Whenever he tripped, the black and white creature would catch him with a tail. Russell never murmured a ‘thank you’ but that was okay because while it went unsaid, the dragon could see it in those dull blue eyes of his.

During the night, the two would fish. Well, the dragon would fish. Russell would only watch as the creature caught fish with grace, soon cooking it with green flames. Russell looked as if he didn’t eat much at his human domain, and so the dragon helped him out because the creature purposely caught too many. Russell only had a few bites here and there but that was enough to satisfy the once again smug dragon. It amused the creature when the boy glanced away with irritation in his eyes from the impossible smug grin the dragon had. 

There were the few rare moments where the dragon would stare at the sky, and back to the boy. The rare being wanted Russell to come with it, and leave this place. The boy deserved better. Every time the dragon tried to convince him though; the blond would slowly shake his head. It became apparent Russell had some unfinished business back in his human domain, but this didn’t stop the mythical creature from frequently trying to persuade the boy.

  
About six months had passed. Russell had come during midnight, bruised and bloody like usual. The dragon intercepted his route in the wilderness and the two walked along the ice near the trees. The two sat underneath the tree they first met. The monochrome dragon stared at the moon which had shown itself after months had went by. The boy didn’t look at the winged creature. Russell stared emotionlessly ahead for some time before he finally opened his mouth.

“My dad has a disgusting obsession with the female guard whom looks after villagers. I think she’s mad that dad keeps hitting me. Miss Bombers noticed my bruises and cuts from beer bottles whenever she drops me back at my house. It’s not her business. It never was her business. What do I do? I try to keep them from interacting, but it’s not working too well. Dad caught onto my plan and does his best to stop it. Miss Bombers doesn’t even notice his revolting looks of lust and desire. It’s sickening.” Russell rambled before going silent; it was the most the dragon had heard from him in a single day. The boy was usually quiet and reserved. The dragon kept a neutral expression but briefly looked toward him. The winged creature lightly nuzzled it’s muzzle against Russell’s palm which remained on the snow floor. 

“Why can’t she just leave me alone? She’d be safer that way. I just don’t understand what she sees. It’s not worth to protect a criminal like me.” Russell finally finished with a breath, watching the few clouds scale across the dark sky. 

Criminal? The winged dragon didn’t know what the boy meant, but soon noticed the creature didn’t care.

The boy stood up. The dragon understood Russell was going back and watched as he walked away. The winged creature carefully watched the boy leave. With it’s fantastic hearing, the dragon heard a small:

_“Thank you for listening.”  _Uncharacteristic of the seemingly empty young human but...

The dragon smugly smiled.

_ You’re welcome. _  The words in response went unheard.

It was in that moment, the scaled creature made a decision.

* * *

 

Upon reaching closer to the gates, Russell suddenly felt his stomach drop uncomfortably. The quiet boy stalked forwards faster before coming to the gate. One of the four guards was absent. The female guard is missing. She would never miss her duties unless something came up. What if, _what if?  _

Once the gate was opened for him, Russell sped into the village with sped the boy didn’t know he had. Houses flew by his vision and the boy’s heart raced as tension grew thick. It felt like forever as he ran. Idiot, stupid, why the _hell_ is she so foolish?   When the boy made it to his building, pressure began to crush his lungs. Upon hearing a groan from the inside, Russell slammed the unlocked door open in his haste. The smell of alcohol immediately assaulted his senses.

The usual broken or still intact glass beer bottles littered the floor. Dirty white floors and the messed up living room with a ruined couch remained. There was many papers scattered throughout house. That was the norm though; the boy was frozen on what wasn’t.

His father was on the couch, hovering over a very still Miss Bombers. Due to the grumbles and words of nonsense that left his lips; it was obvious he was once again, drunk.

Russell didn’t care about any of that though. He quietly stalked forwards, silently taking an unbroken beer bottle into his hands and approached. Upon closer look; the blond could see the strangulation hand marks on Miss Bomber’s neck. The smell of the horrid drink grew more intense with each step. Once he was close enough, dull eyes stared blankly at the one who wronged Miss Bombers. The ice blue depths gained a cold fire in it’s dull state. This creature was horrid, unlike the dragon. Look at it groan. Hideous. Why is it still living?

_Disgusting vile creature._ Why do you breath? Why do you move?

Just die already.

Russell swung the bottle down.

 

* * *

 

 The boy took a step outside with his diary in hand. The night masked the murderer from his deeds, but Russell couldn’t feel a thing.  

He wanted her to live. The boy had tried. He tried so very hard.

Yet he failed. Empty eyes continued to stare ahead before glancing to the now clouded sky. It was hard to think, his mind frazzled by the very failure which transpired. He felt numb again. Russell had a hunch no matter how many times he would walk in the forest, nothing would help him. He was a fool himself for trying. 

_ “...Hello there.” _  A voice eerily close to Russell’s greeted.

Russell snapped his vision to the one talking. Another _him  _stared back with a smile. Same blond hair, face and height. The clothes were slightly different though, but only in color. Russell knew that was his body standing before him. _What the hell?_

_“I followed you back here. I apologize for your loss.”_ The double spoke with a saddened smile, as if he knew what Russell had been through. It took Russell a few moments to recall what happened moments earlier and the quiet blond slowly nodded. It appears what this numbness was, is grief. Was it really? Sincerely, Russell didn't know, but he'll call it that in respect for the one who seemed to care for him.

Russell then noticed the familiar piercing emerald eyes the other ‘Russell’ had. The quiet boy nearly did a double take while the other laughed at Russell’s reaction. 

_ “Yes, it’s me. The same dragon from before.” _ The disguised dragon chuckled then paused.  

_“I never did give you my name. You may call me ‘Informant’ now if you like.”_ The ‘human’ bowed his head. _“You no longer have a place to go back to. I apologize for asking this again but I do not wish to see you executed for your crimes. You were going to admit it all, weren’t you?”_

Russell didn’t object to the other’s words. 

_ “Will you run away with me?”  _

  
Russell was somewhat prepared for this. He numbly nodded after a long time, which was longer than the distance stretching between the moon and the ground; eventually viewing the genuine smile on the other ‘Russell’s’ face. Dull green eyes seemed to glow with a positive emotion reflecting the firefly-like lights in the darkened sky. In a flash; the other had transformed back into the winged monochrome dragon. Informant’s green eyes flickered with another emotion the stoic boy didn’t understand before it knelt down, allowing Russell to hitch on it’s back. The two colored dragon took off into the sky as soon as the young boy was safely adjusted on it’s spine. It startled the quiet blond but really; it was only because this was the first time he ever flew on 'Informant's' back.

As they passed the clouds in the night, Russell couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by the view. While he internally felt nothing; the sight was simply something he couldn't ignore. It was beautiful in it's own way to the point Russell couldn't describe help but stare.

In the corner of his eyes, the blond caught the dragon performing it’s otherworldly smug smile.

Russell briskly averted his ice blue eyes and both called it a day as the two disappeared into the night sky; the stars welcoming their blossomed friendship with twinkles of light. The very same twinkles came from the planet's atmosphere, giving the few who watched a glimpse into the past, filled with either good times or bad times.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't submitted anything concerning writing for about two years.  
> Here you go; it's something isn't it?


End file.
